


The Morning After

by Serinah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Mention of shit, No Sex, No actual shit, PWP, S/D, SSC, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Tony and Steve are fucking. There are no feelings. Nope.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a long thing and there was this snippet. I liked it, so I'm posting it.

By the morning, the plug was one big intrusion without lube. Tony was half-hard like every morning but it waned quickly from the uncomfortable feeling in his asshole. Remembering last night, made Tony feel stupid, especially the smiling and cuddling part. He always got so stupid post-coital. Hopefully, Rogers wouldn’t read anything into it. After so many hours in, the muscles were stiff and he had to stifle a groan as he got up. He was trying to be sneaky so he wouldn't wake his wannabe dom, still sleeping on the other side of the king-size bed like an unmovable mountain of thick brainless muscle mass.

"Where are you going?"

Rogers's voice was scratchy with sleep but he sounded alert.

"Bathroom," Tony said testily.

There was a brief pause. "You're supposed to ask me," Rogers said, sounding a bit cooler.

"Fuck you."

Tony lumbered towards the bathroom but not even halfway there, the plug came to life and Tony stumbled.

"Don't even think about getting it out. It’s dry."

Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Tony grunted.

He managed to relieve himself before his cock stood to attention, and brushed his teeth. He was aroused again, but he’d still need the lube to get the plug out. Damn that fucker!

He went back to the main room.

“We getting the plug out or what?” he asked, trying to sound merely curious.

“Do you actually need it out?”

Tony frowned.

“Do you need to shit?” Steve clarified.

Eyebrows lifted as if of his own accord. “No!”

“Good. Then you’re leaving it in.” Steve went to the duffel and took out a remote.

A strange pang went through Tony’s body and he shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
